The Trials
by michii1213
Summary: She feels like she knows him. But how? Things just aren't adding up any more. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The far table at the end erupted in enthusiastic cheers as yet another student was added to their clique. Though she was just a newcomer, they would take all that they could get. She bounced across the Great Hall amidst stares – or could those be glares? – from the other tables while they hardly clapped. She seated herself between two students and glanced up at a small group who had their eyes on her. One looked vaguely familiar. Then again, everyone knew him. But this…this felt much deeper than just a knowledge of the story of _The Boy who Lived._

Iliana Hawkins shoved her way through the crowd to get to Transfiguration. If word was true, Professor Minerva McGonagall was hardly a force to be reckoned with. There was only one empty desk near the front – She took it. The stern-faced woman rapped her wand on the edge of the table; everyone immediately quieted. Iliana had to admit that she was duly impressed. Even her mum couldn't silence the twelve scholars she taught in the refuge of the Hawkins residence. She settled into her chair with a inaudible sigh and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She could only hope class wasn't too long.

After lunch came her least favourite class: Potions. Iliana was a terrible potions-maker, and many a cauldron had been melted and destroyed by her hand. She was one of the first into the dungeons; she stood by the doorway, waiting until someone would give her a clue as to where to sit. Slowly but steadily, more and more students filed in and took their seats. She was just about to give up hope when one, clad in black with a badge bearing a serpent and green and silver, stopped beside her.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?"

"Yea, Iliana. You are?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He gave what was apparently supposed to be a winning grin. "There's a spot up there, right next to me."

She nodded slightly, mentally rolling her eyes. Sure, she supposed it wouldn't hurt to have friends, but the so-called smooth approach he'd taken was less than welcome to Iliana. But judging by his entourage that hovered only dozens of steps away, rejecting him wouldn't be too brilliant of an idea. She swallowed her snide remarks and followed him to a table and dropped her bag to the floor. A dark presence invaded the room as the door slammed behind the sallow-faced, hook-nosed professor. She shuddered involuntarily at the sight of his jet-black hair, black cloak, and seemingly emotionless black eyes. His voice when he spoke hypnotised yet repulsed her. Instructions were given, and the class immersed themselves in the task at hand.

Iliana took this time to gaze around at the students. The class had been doubled up with Gryffindor. _Oh, joy_, she thought grimly as she stirred the concoction in the cauldron. There was that boy again. She knew she'd seen him from somewhere. But where? He was much more recognisable than just the legend. She sensed she had once had more to do with him, than she could recall. A little voice in the back of her brain nagged, _Think hard. Who is he?_ She just couldn't figure it out.

Professor Snape hung over her as if he could read her mind, and so she forced herself to push thoughts of the boy from her head and concentrate on the potion. Finally, the lesson ended; everyone swiftly cleaned up, practically running out of the cold dungeon to the warmth of the floors above. She was still trying to zip her bag as she headed down the corridor. Her lack of paying attention caused her to run into…

_Him._

"Watch it."

All it took was a quick look into his green eyes, and she felt her mind trying to bring memories to the surface. She pushed past him, sprinted away from the dungeons, and eventually found herself outside on the sprawling lawn, collapsing beneath a large oak. She knew. She just couldn't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Charms class was relatively easy. Georgie Hawkins had made sure to her daughter had known how to perform different spells by the age of ten. Though it was considered illegal by the Ministry of Magic to use magic outside of a wizarding school, an authority had allowed a special circumstance for Mrs Hawkins to teach Iliana and eleven other budding witches and wizards, due to the fact Georgie had been a professor at Hogwarts until becoming pregnant with her daughter.

Thankfully, the Slytherins had been paired up with the Ravenclaws for Charms. Iliana was certain she couldn't have dealt with staring at Harry Potter's face for an hour, or else she'd go 'round the bend. She sighed, and threw her quill and parchment into the bottom of her bag. There was fifteen minutes before the start of next class; she hurried out of the classroom and onto the grounds. Shimmering waters reflected the sunshine as she headed to the Black Lake. A few stolen moments of peace and quiet were all Iliana wanted. She dropped her bag onto the grass and sat beside it. Ripples spread toward the shore from the middle of the lake; she pulled out her want, running her fingers along the smooth wood. She'd used her mother's wand until she'd turned eleven and then purchased her own in Diagon Alley. There, she'd witnessed loads of other young witches and wizards buying the supplies they would need for school. Iliana had asked her mother why she wasn't going to Hogwarts, like the rest. To this day, she still could not recall ever having received a direct answer. The closest she'd gotten to one was "The Ministry says I can teach you at home."

She sighed, replaced her wand, and picked up a rock nearby. After examining it for a moment, she quickly tossed it into the lake.

"Something the matter?"

She glanced up. "Oh. Hi."

"Hello. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"As much of a lie that I can plainly see that is, I'll wait until you want to tell me."

He sat down beside her, and they stared across the great expanse of water in silence. She wasn't used to having a companion in any shape or form; the rest of her House was too into Malfoy or themselves to care much about anybody else. But this boy had taken an interest in how she felt, what she was thinking, and was waiting for her to tell him. It was odd.

"I kind of hate being here."

"I'm sorry?"

"I haven't been away from home this long. Ever. I miss it. I miss my mum being around all the time, being the one who taught me everything. My dad who always managed to make every day amazing before I even got out of bed. Being away from what I know is… it isn't exactly fun."

"I understand. I was the same way my first year, even though I had my brother with me."

"Oh."

"Believe me: It gets easier eventually."

"That's good to know." She fell quiet for a few minutes. "I'm Iliana."

"Fred."

"Well, Fred, it was nice to meet you, but I've got a class to go to."

"How did your father make your days amazing from the start?" he called after her as she started toward the hut at the edge of the forest; she stopped and faced him.

"He used to leave me little notes on my bedside table, with inspiring words or a riddle or clues to a scavenger hunt he'd made up for me. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

When Fred didn't respond further, Iliana strode briskly across the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures. The rest of the Slytherin House was already huddled together, away from the Gryffindors. Malfoy looked up at she approached and, as per usual, sneered.

"Talking to a Weasel, eh? What, are you a blood traitor, too?"

"I think she's just really desperate for a friend," laughed Pansy Parkinson cruelly, giving Malfoy what was to be a winning smile.

"If that's the case, she can't afford to be picky!"

Iliana's voice was calm and cool, no trace of anger detectable, when she retorted, "You know what I think?"

"I didn't realise you _could_ think. You're worse than a Mudblood!"

Before even she knew what was happening, her wand was out and aimed directly at Malfoy's face. He'd gone cross-eyed trying to keep the tip in his sight. Iliana opened her mouth, but just then, a giant mass of a man with a bushy beard and even bushier hair stepped out of the hut.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Break it up. Put away the wand, Miss…"

"Hawkins."

"Alrigh'. Well, Miss Hawkins, put your wand away and step away from Malfoy."

Draco looked smug as she slipped her wand back into her pocket. The class followed Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest; Iliana noticed Malfoy's pale eyes would hardly stop flitting around in their sockets. She suppressed a grin and tuned in to what the professor was talking about.

It happened so fast. One minute, Malfoy was on his feet between Crabbe and Goyle. Next, he was on the ground clutching his arm, yelling pathetically, "It's killed me!" and moaning. Class was cut short; Iliana waited until everyone had left before walking slowly toward the hippogriff. She bowed and held her breath, but she needn't have worried for the magnificent beast bowed back. She ran a hand over the feathers. Though she knew Buckbeak probably couldn't understand what she was saying, she began talking to him.

Footsteps crashed through the trees, but, before she could turn around, she heard Hagrid's voice:

"Oi! Wha' are yeh doin' here?"

"Um, I was visiting with Buckbeak."

"Well, yeh're missin' yer next class."

"It's just Divination."

"Why were yeh tryin' ter hex Malfoy?"

"Because he's a git."

Hagrid laughed. "Well, o' course he is! He's a Malfoy! They're all a bunch of Dark Arts lovers. But I never said that."

"I heard nothing." She paused. "I really liked today's lesson. Buckbeak was amazing."

"Even though he attacked Malfoy?"

"Especially because he attacked Malfoy. He deserved it."

"Thanks. But I reckon Malfoy's father won't see it that way."

"Well, he can piss off. Oh, er, sorry."

"Quite alrigh'. Well, yeh better get off to the castle. It isn't safe ter be wanderin' the grounds after dark."

She nodded, gave Buckbeak one final pat, and then headed for the castle. Once in the common room, she pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. She hadn't written to her mother since she'd arrived at Hogwarts.

_Mum (and Dad!)_

_Things are going alright here at school, though I'd much rather still be at home. I've still got no friends, but I don't mind. I really don't. Although… well, I guess I __do__ have one friend. His name is Fred. I met him today. He's alright so far… He actually listened to me when I told him I was homesick – which I am. I miss you two. I miss Maggie. (Speaking of, would you please pass on a letter to her, for me? Thank you!)_

_There's a kid here who's a total prat! He's worse than the Muggle bullies. It's apparent that he hates anyone who isn't in Slytherin. But it's alright. Let's just say he got his comeuppance today! It made my entire year._

_Before you ask – yes, I'm being safe and following the rules here. I already know of that Black character on the loose. The professors (including the Headmaster) have all assured us that he's nowhere near here, so please don't worry!_

She hesitated. Should she tell them of Harry Potter? She shook her head and finished,

_I'd better go. Dinner._

_Love, Iliana._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

She almost didn't notice it when she woke up the next morning, but there it was on top of her pillow. Iliana glanced around the dormitory, but the other girls were still sleeping. She shrugged, stuffing the slip of parchment into the pocket of her robes; after dressing quickly, she made the journey to the Great Hall. Only a few students sat at the tables. Most chose to sleep in on Saturdays. There, at the Gryffindor table, were Fred and his brothers, along with Harry and a girl by whom Iliana knew only as Granger. Iliana dropped her gaze once they all looked up at her, and found a seat with the handful of Slytherins who had elected to wake up before lunch. Conversations floated around her, but she remained silent as she grabbed a piece of a toast and bacon.

"Is it really true you're friends with the Weasleys?"

Iliana barely glanced up at a freshly-arrived Pansy Parkinson "So what if I am?"

"They're blood-traitors!"

"They're perfectly acceptable human beings. In fact, you should take a page from their book."

Before the other could reply, she rose to her feet and left the Great Hall. The corridors were barren – save for Peeves. Once the poltergeist caught sight of her, he zoomed to bob in front of her, an evil grin on his round face.

"Hello, Peeves. May I pass by?"

"Shan't let you through if you don't do something for me!"

"Peeves, if you don't move, I'll be forced to tell the Bloody Baron you're up to your tricks again."

At this, Peeves made a quick exit, cursing and making obscene gestures the entire way. Iliana turned toward the person and smiled inwardly. He was wearing a Head Boy badge and impeccable robes. No guessing was necessary in order to figure out to which family he belonged: the Weasleys. His hair gave it away, though he definitely looked less unkempt than the rest did.

"Thank you."

He looked almost surprised. "You're welcome. Where are you going? Ypou shouldn't be wandering the castle!"

"I'm going to Hagrid's."

"Alone?"

"Yes. Do you really think Sirius Black is going to break into Hogwarts at the risk of the Dementors catching him, to kill an innocent student who's walking across the school grounds?"

"I'd feel better if you weren't risking your neck to visit the caretaker."

"He's also a professor. And I'm going," she declared firmly, and a flicker of annoyance flashed through his eyes.

"Fine. I'll take you."

"Very well."

The trek to the hut on the edge of the forest was silent but for their footsteps and the wind through the trees. The Weasley boy kept looking around as if expecting to see the escaped prisoner coming at them. She cleared her throat quietly.

"So why'd you come, too? I mean, it's broad daylight. You don't really think Black would be daft enough to attack during the day, do you?"

"Well, considering half the castle is still asleep, and he most likely knows it, it wouldn't be hard to attack a student who's alone, even during the day."

"Oh. Well…thanks."

"Not a problem at all."

He gave a curt nod once they'd stopped outside the door of Hagrid's hut and turned back toward the school. She raised a fist to knock on the door; Hagrid gave her a half-exasperated, half-amused smile as he ushered her inside, muttering about how "Yeh shouldn'a risked it, Black could be anywhere!" Fang drooled on her robes while Hagrid poured mugs of tea and set out a plate of rock cakes. They'd only begun talking when another knock sounded from the door. When the mass of man moved, behind him a red-haired, freckled boy; a girl with big, bushy, brown hair; and the Boy Who Lived himself, Harry Potter.

"What's _she _doing here?" the boy muttered in an undertone to Harry; Hagrid didn't seem to notice this.

Harry shrugged, and they all sat around the table. The girl gave Iliana a timid smile, which was returned almost instantly. Their conversations flowed between them, but Iliana noticed the Weasley boy intentionally left her out of anything he said. Finally, Iliana interrupted him while he was talking about his trip to Egypt over the holidays.

"Is there any reason as to why you're pretending I don't exist? I know you see me here."

He couldn't pretend she hadn't spoken. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak to people like you."

"People like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're just like Malfoy. Pureblood, look down upon blood-traitors and Mudbloods alike, think you're so great with your gold and status. I bet you're thrilled with being in Slytherin."

"Ron! She ain't the enemy!"

"It's fine, Hagrid, really," she muttered, rolling her eyes and rising to her feet.

"No, it ruddy well i'nt. Yeh sit down! Yeh say yeh hate Malfoy, Ron? Well, yeh're not a sight better with the way yeh're treating Iliana."

"Sorry," mumbled Ron; his cheeks flamed a deep ruby, but his eyes said contrary to his words.

"If you must know, Ron, I hate Malfoy. My House isn't my biggest accomplishment. My mum's a so-called Mudblood, and my father's half-and-half. I've no extra gold that would put myself on the same level as Malfoy. And I don't give a damn if you're a blood-traitor, as long as you're a decent person to me." She stood up again. "I'm going to the castle."

In front of the fireplace in the common room sat Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. She sighed and retrieved her bag from the dormitory. There was a small group in a far corner of the common room; she pulled up a chair to a table, grabbed out the Transfiguration homework and began answering the questions. It had only been ten minutes before she glanced up at a cluster of first years as they entered the room. Though they were quiet, she could easily tell they'd fallen silent at the three formidable figures hulking before the fire. She sighed again, gathering up her books and bag, and left the room. The librarian was hawkish, and the library less welcoming than where she'd left, but at least here, Iliana didn't have to struggle to ignore the condescending remarks from Malfoy and his cronies.

Exhaling deeply, she sank into a chair and started, once again, on the homework. She'd finished Transfiguration and the essay for Potions, by the time she became aware of a presence behind her. She slowly set her quill down onto her parchment and reached for her wand; she whirled around. The tip came within inches of the boy's nose. He looked shocked – and slightly terrified – at the sudden threat to his face.

"Oh, it's you."

"Blimey, Iliana, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting as a greeting."

"Sorry, Fred. Next time, please don't sneak up on me like that. How did you know I was here?"

"Simple. Malfoy's in the Slytherin common room, and I figured any person in their right mind would be far from him. I also heard you had homework, so…here you are, and here I am."

Madam Pince swooped past with a dark scowl on her face. The two fell silent until she'd passed. Iliana smiled.

"I'd better get started on my Divination, I reckon."

"Yea, I've got Potions to do," muttered Fred, grimacing. "Snape's a right pain sometimes."

"I don't have problems out of him."

"You're Slytherin, so of course not."

They became quiet again, with only the scratching of quills on parchment to break up the silence. Fred tapped his pinkie against the table to get her attention; she glanced over. He beckoned with his eyes toward the corner of his homework.

_Do you have permission to go to Hogsmeade?_

_Yes, I was a good girl this summer._

He grinned. _Want to go with me?_

She hesitated, biting her lip. She hadn't exactly been planning on actually going. He must have sensed her doubt, for he scrawled quickly,

_Or we can go some other time. That's fine, too._

_Can I get back to you on that? I promise to have an answer by the day of._

_Of course._

At that, Fred stood up, put his quill and parchment into his bag, and walked away with a small wink. Iliana blushed after he'd disappeared from sight. She stared down at her Divination homework but quickly realised she wasn't able to concentrate. She left the library. The students who'd woken up late were now heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Iliana instead walked up to the Owlery to send off another letter to her mum and dad. No, they'd ask too many probing questions about Fred, as parents normally did. She sat against the wall on a clean square of the floor and began writing.

_Maggie – _

_I miss you so much! I'm sorry that we're not together any more. I wish I'd never been sent to a private boarding school. Oh, well, I reckon. I've only made one friend so far – and it's a boy! The girls (at least in my dormitory) are all the ones we used to make fun of – the one who think they're better than others. You know the type. (Amanda Walker would look like an angel compared to some of these girls.)_

_Anyway. I just wanted to let you know I miss you and can't wait for holidays so I can see you again!_

_Give your mum my best!_

_Love, your friend always,_

_Iliana._

She sent the letter off with one of the school owls, making sure that her parents would be the ones receiving it; they would then pass it on through the Muggle post. She leaned on the edge of the window and watched the owl disappear in the sky. A sudden rustling noise at the door had her spinning around to face the newcomer: It was Granger.

"Oh, er, hello!"

Iliana noticed that, though the girl tried to appear calm, her voice shook ever so slightly.

"Hello. Aren't you the girl from Hagrid's cabin?"

"Yes. Hermione."

"I'm Iliana."

Hermione crossed the room to tie a scroll of parchment to a barn owl's leg. When she turned back around from releasing the bird, she cleared her throat.

"Er, did you mean what you said at Hagrid's?"

"About not being the typical Slytherin? Yea, I did."

"That's good. Malfoy's a foul git."

"Believe me, I know. At least you lot can get away from him. I'm stuck with him _and_ Parkinson."

"Poor you."

"Tell me about it. What was with Ron today?"

"Oh. That. I was wondering if that would come up. Don't mind Ron. Please don't. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson have just teased him so mercilessly for so long, he tends to dismiss all Slytherins rather harshly. If it makes you feel better, he felt really sorry once you left."

"I suppose some guilt is better than none." Iliana shoved her hand into the pocket of her robe and felt a small piece of parchment scratch her finger. She pulled it out and unfolded it. "Oh! I'd forgotten about this!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I found it on my pillow this morning."

_You have a beautiful smile. _

_Share it more often. _

_-Me._

"Well, that's certainly strange. Any idea who it could be from?"

"No. Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitories, and besides, none of the boys even notice my existence."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "I can ask around to see how notes could travel from one House dormitory to another overnight, if you'd like. Oh, no! I've got to go. I promised Harry and Ron I'd help them with their work. Bye, Iliana! It was wonderful meeting you!"

"Sure. Er, bye, Hermione."

Iliana gazed out the window down at the grounds. She could see two flashes of bright red sitting by the Black Lake; she knew it was Fred and his twin brother. She smiled slightly before heading back to the main part of the castle.

**::**

The voices were strange, yet comforting, familiar. There was another female voice – Georgie, her mum! But wait… her baby eyes only saw blurry, fuzzy shapes, but she could see she was now cradled against a strong shoulder. The voice didn't belong to David. No. There was her mum's voice again, speaking in hushed tones to the other woman,

"Of course we will. She'll be safe. I promise."

**2115 words for one chapter! I think that's pretty good (:**

**Now, I'm super-tired, so I'm going to bed. (: Thank you for your time. **


End file.
